Jake Gyllenhaal
Jake Gyllenhaal (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Donnie Darko (2001)'' [Donnie Darko]: Crushed to death when an airplane engine falls through the roof of his bedroom, after he manipulates time to prevent the "tangent universe" from occurring. *''The Good Girl (2002)'' [Tom 'Holden' Worther]: Commits suicide off-screen by shooting himself during a stand-off with police at his hotel room; we learn of his death afterwards on a TV news report, and his body is shown lying on the bed afterwards. *''Brokeback Mountain (2005)'' [Jack Twist]: Either accidentally killed when a tire explodes while he's changing it (the scenario reported by Anne Hathaway) or beaten to death with a tire iron by a group of men (the scenario visualized by Heath Ledger). It's suggested that Anne's explanation is a lie, but it's also possible that her report is accurate and that Heath is imagining a different reason for Jake's death. *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)'' [Dastan]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with the dagger, in order to prove both his innocence and the dagger's power to his brother, Richard Coyle. His death is undone when Richard uses the dagger to prevent Jake from stabbing himself. *''Source Code (2011)'' [Colter Stevens]: Dies after Vera Farmiga cuts off his life support. Jake also dies several times as he repeats a train bombing through Jeffrey Wright's source code invention (as he assumes Frederick De Grandpre's role). There is one death that diverts from the repetition where Jake is shot by Michael Arden, another where he is accidentally pushed in front of an oncoming train by Cas Anver and its implied that an alternate universe version of Jake survives when he stops the bomb from exploding. *''Enemy (2013)'' [Adam Bell/Anthony Claire]: Playing a dual role, "Anthony" is killed in a car accident, along with Melanie Laurent, when he loses control of the wheel while quarreling with Melanie. *''Everest (2015)'' [Scott Fischer]: Dies on the South East Ridge, possibly due to altitude sickness but mainly due to exposure to the elements. His body is later seen as Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson discovers him before covering his face with his backpack. *''Nocturnal Animals (2016)'' [Tony Hastings/Edward Sheffield]: Playing a dual role as writer "Edward" and his character "Tony" in the novel he has sent to Amy Adams, "Tony" dies after he accidentally shoots himself in the gut when he falls onto his gun in the desert ("Edward" survives the film). *''Life (2017)'' [Dr. David Jordan]: Consumed by the alien Calvin off screen shortly after the story ends. As the movie is ending, Gyllenhaal is attempting to stop fishers from opening his escape pod as Calvin is slowly eating him, so his death is imminent. *''The Sisters Brothers (2018)'' [John Morris]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head with a pistol given to him by Joaquin Phoenix in order to escape the pain of his acid burns, which were inadvertedly caused by Joaquin. HIs body is seen again when John C. Reilly comes across it. *''Velvet Buzzsaw (2019)'' [Morf Vanderwalt]: Neck snapped by Mark Steger (playing a robotic art installation possessed by the spirit of Alan Mandell). *''Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)'' [Quentin Beck/Mysterio]: Accidentally shot by one of his drones during his fight with Tom Holland. He dies after trying and failing to shoot Tom. Notable Connections *Son of Stephen Gyllenhaal (director) and Naomi Foner (screenwriter). *Brother of Maggie Gyllenhaal. *Brother in law of Peter Sarsgaard. Gallery Jakegyllenhaal.jpg|Jake Gyllenhaal in The Good Girl Jake Gyllenhaal in Velvet Buzzsaw.JPG|Jake Gyllenhaal before his death in Velvet Buzzsaw Gyllenhaal, Jake Category:1980 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:War Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Actors who died in Dan Gilroy Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Jacques Audiard Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Jon Watt Movies Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:Indecision death scenes